


[Podfic] Handsome Hobo

by Belayday, relenafanel, Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Comedy, Derek doesn't help matters through his behaviour, Derek is a history professor, Homelessness, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Neighbors, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, but I hope so, but Stiles mistakes him for a hobo, no idea if listening to it will make you laugh as much, tags before this one belong to the authors, this one makes me laugh A LOT you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belayday/pseuds/Belayday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek should probably stop rummaging through garbage if he doesn't want people to assume he's homeless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Handsome Hobo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Handsome Hobo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491730) by [relenafanel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relenafanel/pseuds/relenafanel), [Swing Set in December (swing_set13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December). 



> This story tickles me a whole lot. Doing the reading was difficult at times because I was trying to keep my composure. Hopefully it encourages you to lose yours.

 

 

MP3 download link: [Here](https://www.sendspace.com/file/2kkxc7) 

Length: 54:30

**Author's Note:**

> There were some problems with the first audio file I had uploaded, but they should be fixed now. If you come across any editing issues, I would super appreciate it if you could let me know, thanks! Hug hug, kiss kiss, come visit me on tumblr: http://belayday.tumblr.com/


End file.
